


The Luthor Scion.

by whiteroses77



Series: The Luthor Scion Series [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Dubious Consent, First Meetings, First Time, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My AU of the Clark Luthor AU. Oliver meet’s Lex’s little brother at Excelsior</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Luthor Scion.

**Author's Note:**

> Because of the confusion caused by S6, Reunion and Oliver’s comment in S9 Echo about being five when his parents died, I have made Lex a few of years older than Oliver and Lionel’s estimate of Clark’s age older than the Kent’s did, so they all have closer ages.

TITLE: The Luthor Scion.  
PAIRINGS: Clark/Oliver, Clark/Oliver/Tess, Clark/Lana/Oliver/Chloe, Clark/OMC/Oliver  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: NC-17, sex, and dark tones, not too dark it just seems that way because we are not used to Clark acting like that.  
WORDCOUNT: 6923  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: My AU of the Clark Luthor AU. Oliver meet’s Lex’s little brother at Excelsior 

Author’s notes: because of the confusion caused by S6, Reunion and Oliver’s comment in S9 Echo about being five when his parents died, I have made Lex a few of years older than Oliver and Lionel’s estimate of Clark’s age older than the Kent’s did, so they all have closer ages.  
~*~

It was the first day of the new school year; it had been a quiet summer. Everyone else had gone on family vacations, which they all complained about going on. It pissed Ollie off; didn’t these idiots know how lucky they were, having families that they could spend time with. Moms - that worry about you putting enough sunscreen on. Dads - to play sports with; Ollie would rather have a strict or demanding father than not have one at all. To feel connected to someone else.

Ollie eventually met up with Alden and Geoffrey. They were complaining too. Ollie gave them a jazzed up version of events of his summer so they didn’t see behind his act.

“Hey, did you see Lex around here somewhere I’m sure someone said he was here.” Geoffrey asked.

Ollie laughed. “Why would Lex come back here after finally getting out of this place?” 

“I don’t know man, that’s just what I heard.”

They rounded the school building and Lex really was there on the front lawn.

The three approached him. “What are you doing back here, didn’t you graduate?” Ollie asked.

Geoffrey snickered and Alden said “Old Lex missed us isn’t that right, Cue ball.”

Lex gave them a dismissive look that he had never managed to display affectively, while he had been at Excelsior. “For your information gentlemen, I wouldn’t care if this whole school burnt down with you lot inside.”

“That’s a bit harsh even for you, Luthor.” Ollie stated.

“So, what are you doing here, Lex?” Geoffrey asked.

“I’m dropping my little brother off.”

“Brother, since when did you have a brother, Luthor?”

“Well, if any of you had tried to be my friend for a second you would know. He has been home schooled up until now. Our father has decided my brother should finish off his basic education here.”

Oliver doubted his wish for any dad with Lionel Luthor as an example; Oliver thought he might be lucky not to have one. How many fathers would send a second son into the wild up against the pack when the first son had failed so spectacularly?”

“So, where’s this little Luthor then. The boys and I would like to meet him.” Ollie asked.

Lex smirked. “Don’t try bullying him, Queen. Haven’t you learnt that going up against a Luthor is always a dangerous thing?”

“But it worked so well on you, Lex, you did all the work for us.” Alden sniggered.

Ollie was appalled. He couldn’t forget the past and joking about it was going too far. “We won’t give your little brother a hard time. I promise.” Ollie told Lex.

“Oh, I don’t know. I might like it.” a new voice joined the conversation. 

~*~

Ollie turned to see a guy standing there, who was as tall as Ollie was, with dark hair and blue/green eyes.

“Got everything up to your room?” Lex asked the guy. 

“Yeah, are you going to introduce me to your friends?

“I wouldn’t call them friends, Clark.”

Clark turned. “Oh, are you the three guys who used to pick on my brother?”

Brother? Shit was this Lex’s brother. How was that even possible this guy was hot? Whoa, Ollie caught himself where did that come from.

Clark Luthor laughed. “You can try and pick on me if you want, you will probably regret it though.”

Clark turned his back to them then, dismissing them. Oliver watched as Clark and Lex had a seemingly intense discussion out of earshot. Lex glanced at him, Alden and Geoffrey. Then Lex gave Clark a hug, got in his Porsche and then left. 

Clark turned and started walking towards the dormitories.

“Hey, Luthor, just because we didn’t get on with your brother, doesn’t mean we can’t be friends.” Ollie called.

Clark turned. “Unlike my brother, I don’t need other people’s approval; I don’t need you to be my friend.”

With that, he turned and walked away.

~*~

The next few weeks Clark Luthor proved he didn’t need friends and just did his own thing. His confident attitude and the fact that he didn’t give a shit about what the other boys thought, was making him a target for their hatred. 

Unlike Ollie who although he was popular he nevertheless played by the rules of this place. Clark was putting some of boys’ noses out of joint. 

One day as Ollie was walking the halls, Geoffrey came rushing up. 

“What’s the matter, Geoffrey?”

Geoffrey looked agitated. “I was just in the locker-room. I had to get out of there I wasn’t sticking around for that.”

Ollie was confused. “What are you talking about? Stick around for what?”

“Some of the guys were talking about Luthor they said he needed teaching a lesson. That he had it coming.”

Oh, damn. “Where’s Luthor now?”

Geoffrey was shaking his head. “He was already in the showers; that’s why I got out of there.”

Ollie gritted his teeth, the part of him that played by their rules wanted to walk away and not stand up to them but…

Ollie made a decision and headed for the locker room and Geoffrey kept going in the opposite direction. 

When Ollie entered the locker-room there were some boys getting dressed as quickly as they could so they could leave, but not doing anything to stop what was happening, some were in a group laughing and jeering. Ollie saw Alden stood there, not with the main group but still smirking. Then Alden saw him. “Hey, Ollie, you’ll never guess what’s…”

“What are you doing here, Alden?”

“That Luthor thinks he’s better than the rest of us, Dave Richards volunteered to teach Luthor a lesson.”

“Dave Richards?” he was a complete homophobic jerk. “Why did he volunteer?

Alden laughed. “He said Clark Luthor was so pretty it would be like fucking a girl.”

Yeah, Clark was pretty but you could never mistake him for a girl.

That is when he heard the muffled noises from the showers. Oliver rushed into the shower. As he entered, his eyes widened and then he looked back out the showers at the goading mob. He smirked.

Dave Richards was on his knees, his mouth wide while he took Clark Luthor’s cock down his throat. Ollie leaned back against the dry shower wall and watched. He didn’t know how Dave had become the one being taken. Clark looked up and caught Ollie’s eyes. He gave Ollie a dangerous smile and pulled out of Dave's mouth, Dave was gasping for air but his eyes never left Clark’s cock, “Do you want it back?” Clark asked with a leer in his voice.

“Yes.” Dave almost whimpered. 

Clark guided himself back in. Dave desperately started sucking again. Clark kept his eyes on Ollie as he steadily rocked forward time after time into Dave’s mouth. Clark was unbelievable, all wet, and sexy and flushed with arousal. Ollie had to adjust himself in his pants. Clark saw him and his thrusts got harder. 

After Clark had come, he turned away and finished washing himself. Dave jerked himself off while staring at Clark’s back and ass. His cries echoed through the showers. When he went to leave, Clark grabbed him and kissed him on the cheek. “Good boy.”

A small smile appeared on Dave’s face. Then he turned and saw Ollie standing there watching. Ollie saw by Dave’s face that he realized he couldn’t go back out and bullshit everyone now, not with a witness. Dave looked away. Ollie saw that a bruise was forming on Dave’s shoulder; it looked like a palm print. 

Ollie gave Clark a querulous look. 

“He just needed a little help getting down.”

Dave left the showers to cheers from the crowd. Dave tried to ignore them and made straight for his locker. Clark came out then, still naked, and unashamed. The crowd got quiet when they saw him. Clark smirked at them. “I’ll take on all comers, especially if they give head as good as my boy, Dave, there.”

Dave looked mortified; as he looked at the crowd, then when he turned back to Clark, Clark winked at him. That small smile returned. The crowd started murmuring. ‘Shit – oh Jesus – did you know Dave was...?’ 

Clark went to his locker and got dressed. Ollie saw the look of disappointment on Alden’s face. As Ollie left the locker room, he said to Alden. “You better hope you don’t get what you deserve.” 

~*~ 

The next few weeks Ollie found him-self being drawn to Clark Luthor more and more and away from Alden and Geoffrey. He still hung around with them but he preferred Clark’s company. The guys had to accept Clark. In addition, Clark was a little friendlier towards them.

They were planning a little trip into Metropolis, Alden and Geoffrey wanted to go to a club called Zero. It was supposed to be the hottest club in Metropolis. Ollie and Clark agreed to go.

Once they were there, Alden proceeded to drink himself into oblivion. Geoffrey was just excited to be there. Clark was watching the dance-floor until someone caught his eye. He went down the stairs and started dancing with a sexy redheaded woman. Ollie saw Clark whisper into the redheads ear, she turned and gave Ollie a considering look. She turned back and said something, Clark gave her a full smile, and he then motioned for him to come down to them. As Ollie approached, he saw the redhead had beautiful green eyes and a haughty look. 

“Ollie, this is Tess, do you want to come somewhere private with us?”

Ollie grinned “Yeah, why not.”

Clark took Tess’ hand and Ollie followed them outside. 

~*~

As they reached the parking lot, Oliver saw a black limo. Clark opened the door and motioned for them all to get in. Once they were comfortable, Tess reached for Clark and kissed him. Clark deepened the kiss and ran his hands over her body. Clark pulled her across him and she straddled him. Ollie heard her whisper. “I’ve missed you.”

“So, have I.” Clark responded.

Wait, did they already know each other? Was she his girlfriend? He never mentioned one. Why did they invite Ollie if they were a couple?

Ollie saw them undoing Clark’s pants, Clark lifted Tess’ dress up and moved her panties to the side. She sank down on to him. Ollie sat across from them watching as Clark’s cock disappeared and reappeared over, and over again. Clark kept hold of the dress and kept it from blocking Ollie’s view. Ollie couldn’t deny he was turned on, just like he had been in the showers that time. Ollie kneaded his erection through his pants.

After several minutes of her riding Clark, Clark changed their position so Tess was facing Ollie. For someone being fucked, she had an air of aloofness to her. Ollie’s first thought was ‘ice queen’. Clark pulled her back so she was lying back against his chest.

“Are just going to sit there and watch?” Clark asked with a leer on his face

Ollie moved forward and knelt down on the floor in front of them. A flicker of apprehension went across Tess’ face but Clark kissed her cheek and said. “It’s okay, sweetheart.” and she smiled then she looked at Ollie with a challenge in her eyes. At least there had been a crack in the ice, Ollie thought.

He looked at them, they were both so sexy; Clark lifted Tess’ dress further out of the way. Ollie reached for her full breasts, Clark’s hand joined his, and they massaged them. Ollie leaned forward and sucked them. Tess cried out, Clark started thrusting again. Someone’s hand encouraged Ollie to bow his head, so he licked Tess’ clit.

Tess called out, “Oh god, Clark.” 

Ollie didn’t know if he should be annoyed that she was crying out Clark’s name, because of something that he was doing or not.

Ollie could see Clark’s cock penetrating her and if he was truthful, he wanted to lick that too. However, Ollie was not going to put him-self at a disadvantage, to show weakness to anyone. Therefore, he threw himself into his task instead. 

Soon Tess was coming and she told him to undo his pants, she took him in hand and jerked him off to Clark’s thrusts inside her. Clark whispered to Tess, and she leaned away from Clark and kissed Ollie. Ollie fucked her fist and kissed her back. When they parted, Clark asked.

“Is he a good kisser? Does he taste good, Tess?”

“Yes, but he mostly tastes of me.” Tess replied.

Clark pulled her back and kissed her deeply. When Clark pulled away, he licked his lips, locking eyes with Ollie. And then they were both coming. 

After a quick tidy up and goodbye kiss between Clark and Tess, they exited the limo and Tess stayed inside.

Clark smiled at him.

Seconds later, they saw Lex come out of the doors of club Zero; when he saw them, he came over.

“I saw Alden and Geoffrey inside. What are you doing here, Clark? With him?” he said sneering at Ollie.

Lex glanced behind them to the limo, “What’s the limo doing here?”

Clark smirked and shrugged at Lex.

What was going on? He knew Lex wouldn’t be happy about them being friends, but what was the problem with the car? Ollie looked behind them as the car started up and pulled away. The license plate said LUTHOR 3. Ollie frowned.

“That’s the car Tess always uses.” Lex declared.

Oliver just blurted out. “You know Tess?”

Lex squinted at him. “Of course, I know her; she’s our sister, idiot.”

Ollie stood there dumbfounded. What the fuck. Ollie turned to Clark who only gave him coy smile. “I’m allowed to talk to my sister Lex, we bumped into each other here, and I wanted her to meet my friend, Oliver Queen.”

Lex looked homicidal. “You’re friends with this bastard after the way he treated me?”

Clark grinned. “Just because you couldn’t handle yourself doesn’t mean I can’t. You know what Dad always says ‘Luthor’s aren’t afraid of anything, son.’” 

Lex glared at Clark and then turned his back and went back to the dark haired girl he was with.

Oliver stared at Clark. Clark noticed. “What?”

“She’s your sister? Clark.”

Clark looked at him with a gleam in his eyes. “What can I say that will make it all right in your eyes? Is there anything?”

Ollie swallowed and shook his head, “I don’t know, Clark.”

“But you enjoyed yourself right?”

“Yeah but…”

Clark’s face went serious then. “I’m adopted, she isn’t my biological sister. There’s no blood between us.”

Ollie smiled a little, “That makes it a lot better but still.” 

“It started out as comforting each other because of our bastard of a father and now it’s mostly to spite him.”

“Listen Clark I don’t think I can ever totally get it, I will never be in a similar position I’ll just have to aacept it... But I know I don’t want to be part of it again, okay.”

Clark smiled. “Okay, next time with have a threesome it will be with a total stranger.”

Oliver nodded and then laughed, “Agreed.”

~*~

Ollie was in the locker room; he had just returned from his archery lesson and was changing. Clark arrived from his fencing lesson. 

“Look at you, you’re not even sweating.” Ollie said.

Clark smirked. “The tutors here have nothing on my dad; he’s a slave driver when it comes to fencing.”

Oliver watched as Clark removed his white fencing gear, his hair tousled from the headgear he had to wear. He looked really, really, great today. When Clark noticed him watching, he smiled. Since that night at the club, they had been enjoying a mutual admiration for each other and their bodies, but it never went any further than looking.

Ollie knew Clark was bisexual he’d seen it with his own eyes maybe it was this place. But neither of them was willing to take the attraction between them any further.

Alden and Geoffrey arrived from their respective lessons they were chatting about going home for their vacations and complaining about their families again. Clark caught Ollie’s eye.

“I’m going out to my family’s place in Smallville during the vacation.”

Alden grimaced. “Doesn’t that mean hanging out with your brother and dad, I’d rather see mine.”

“Actually, I doubt they will be there, nobody uses the place. I will have free rein of the mansion. You want to come?”

Clark spoke to the group but his eyes focused on Ollie.

Geoffrey said, “That sounds great but I have to go to a dumb family reunion in Aspen.”

Alden grumbled. “God, I have to go see my grandma.”

Clark smiled, “How about you, Ollie?”

Ollie smiled back. “I think I can arrange it.”

~*~

They pulled up outside the mansion gates. Clark typed in a number and the gates swung open. As they made their approach, Ollie said.

“Jeez, what’s with the castle, Clark?”

“My dad likes to think he comes from Scottish nobility.”

Clark gave Ollie the guided tour and then showed him to the guestroom. 

They spent the next couple of days, relaxing and playing pool. They played with Lionel Luthor’s prized weapons collection including some ancient crossbows and swords; they watched movies and played games in the entertainment room.

When the castle had been depleted of sources of fun, they ventured into the town. They pulled up outside a small coffee shop called the Beanery.

Ollie laughed. “Tell me this isn’t the only place in town?”

Clark laughed as well. “Just think how impressed the girls in there, will be by us big city guys.”

They got out and entered the shop. They ordered their drinks and took a seat. The locals looked like they hadn’t seen a stranger for eons. Some cheerleader types were gathered around a table looking in their direction and giggling. Ollie smiled at them, “Hi, girls.” 

One of them a pretty, dark haired girl couldn’t seem to keep her eyes off Clark. 

Clark scanned the room. “Do you see anyone with potential?”

“There’s a doe eyed beauty over there that seems to like you.” Ollie told him. 

Clark looked. “She is pretty but I doubt she would be willing. She looks like the hearts and flowers type of girl.”

Clark looked around again his gaze landing on a quiet looking girl in the corner, really pretty with long blonde tousled hair she was studying a textbook but kept sneaking glances at them.

“Are you sure she’s not too shy?” Ollie asked.

“Haven’t you heard the saying ‘the quiet ones are always the worst’?

Just then, the door opened and a girl barrelled in, talking to a dark skinned boy. She had shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes; she was talking none stop, quite loudly. “Whoa, where did the eye candy pop up from?” They heard her ask her companion, who didn’t look pleased.

Ollie saw a gleam in Clark’s eyes.

She came straight across. “Hi, I’m Chloe Sullivan; I can tell just by what you’re wearing you don’t come from Smallville.”

“Hi, I’m Oliver Queen; this is my friend, Clark Luthor.”

Chloe’s eyes widened like saucers. “You’re one of the Luthor’s who own that castle? What are you doing here; I thought you lived in Metropolis?”

Clark met her stare, “My friend and I are spending some time here. What do you know about Metropolis?”

“I’m really a city girl I had to move here when my dad got a new job. Can I ask you some questions for the school newspaper?”

Clark and Ollie exchanged knowing looks. “Sure, wait I’ve got a better idea why don’t you come to the castle, we could give you a private tour.”

“Wow really, great, when?”

“How about this evening, we could send a limo for you; we could watch a movie and get some food as well.”

Chloe smiled an enormous smile. “Like a date?”

Ollie smiled, “Yeah, sort of.”

Chloe glanced between them. “Which…?”

Clark cut her off. “Have you got a friend, who could double with us?”

Chloe blushed, “With us, mm.” 

Her eyes searched the room. They watched her as she frowned and bit her lip.

Ollie suggested. “What about that dark haired girl over there?”

“Who do you mean Lana Lang, the cheerleader?”

“Isn’t she your friend?”

“Are you crazy? No.”

“What about that blonde girl over there?” Clark asked smiling across at the girl.

“That’s Alicia Baker, I’ve never even spoke to her before.” 

“Listen; give me your address, talk to them, make a decision we will see you tonight.” Clark told her.

Once they were back in the car, Ollie said. “You do realize Chloe thinks it’s you she’s on a date with and the other girl is for me.”

Clark smirked and started the Lamborghini. “Well, if she’s lucky she might be getting both of us.”

~*~

That night when the limo arrived Chloe exited it followed by the doe eyed girl. Clark’s grin widened.

“I thought you were more interested in the quiet blonde?”

“Given the choice, yes I was, but obviously the brunette has more of a daring side than I thought.”

They led the girls to the entertainment room. Lana seemed to take the opulence in her stride. Chloe however was giddy. “This place is great, how about that private tour you promised me?”

Clark turned to Ollie. “Look after our other guest.”

Chloe’s grin got impossibly brighter. “Let’s go.”

After they left, Ollie turned and smiled at Lana. “You don’t seem as impressed as Chloe.”

“My Aunt is an acquaintance of Lionel Luthor’s.”

“So, do you know the Luthor siblings?”

“Not exactly, I sort of met Lex once but I’ve never met Clark or his sister before.”

~*~

When Clark and Chloe had returned from the tour, Ollie and Lana had ordered the food. They all agreed on a movie and decided to get comfortable. 

Clark smiled at Lana, and took her hand and led her to one of the two-seater couches. Ollie saw Chloe’s face drop, he patted her shoulder, smiled and motioned to the other couch, and she gave him a brave smile.

They watched the movie and ate the food when it arrived. Ollie sat observing as Chloe watched Clark and Lana throughout the movie. He couldn’t blame her; he could understand the magnetism of his friend.

When Clark moved in and kissed Lana she responded. Chloe got a look of determination on the face and she lunged at Ollie. This wasn’t about feelings anyway, so he went with it and deepened the kiss.

The movie was long forgotten, only soft sounds filled the air. 

While Ollie changed the angle of his kiss, his eyes flickered open. He caught sight of Clark watching him and Chloe out the corner of his eye. When their gazes locked, Clark smiled into his kiss with Lana. 

They continued for long minutes watching each other make out with other girl. Clark opened his mouth wider and used his tongue in an open-mouthed kiss, still watching Ollie. Lana moaned and ran her fingers through Clark’s hair. Ollie groaned and mirrored Clark’s actions.

Ollie was getting hard, he sure hoped they had judged these girls right. He saw Clark slip his hand beneath Lana’s skirt. Lana whimpered. Chloe broke their kiss and spun around to look. When she saw Clark’s hand moving beneath Lana’s skirt. She bit her lip and said brightly.

“Hey, why don’t we play a game?”

Clark and Lana broke their kiss. Lana looked flushed and Clark looked annoyed. 

“What kind of game, Chloe?” Ollie asked.

“Spin the bottle, maybe?”

“Would this be the normal rules or stripping?”

Chloe bit her lip looking hesitant. “I…”

Clark leered. “I have a better idea, no stripping but when the bottle lands on the same couple again, they have to do more than kiss each time.”

“Like bases you mean?” Lana asked.

“Basically, what do you say?”

Chloe looked happy again. Lana looked at Ollie. He smiled back.

“Okay then.” Lana agreed.

The game was going well enough, Clark and Lana kissed again, Lana and Ollie shared tentative kisses, and Ollie kissed Chloe. When Chloe landed on Clark, she definitely made the most of it and Clark kissed her as if he was searching her mouth for something. 

Ollie felt a surge of heat go through him when he realized Clark was searching for his taste in Chloe’s mouth.

After several rounds of kissing and touching, the evitable happened. Clark’s spin landed on Ollie. 

Chloe laughed. “It’s okay you can spin again.”

Lana disagreed, “I think they should have to do it, those are the rules.”

Clark leered. “I think you're right, Lana.”

Chloe gave a nervous laugh.

Ollie was a little apprehensive; he wanted this, maybe a little too much. He didn’t want to make a fool of himself though, especially in front of an audience.

Clark got onto his hands and knees and crawled towards him, looking him straight in the eye all the way. He reminded Ollie of a panther. When he reached him, Clark tilted his head to the side and moved in for their first kiss. 

Clark’s soft lips fastened onto his and then Clark swiped his wet tongue into Ollie mouth. Ollie felt his hard cock flex in his pants. He could feel a groan working its way up his throat. He pulled away before it could escape.

Lana clapped and Chloe looked dismayed. Clark moved away and they resumed the game. Ollie’s heart wasn’t in it anymore. The only person he wanted to kiss now was Clark Luthor.

When the game got to the point, where sex of some kind was the next step for Clark and Lana, Lana said. “This has been fun but I should be going home.” And she stood up.

Clark looked pissed. He turned to Ollie. “Didn’t I tell you, hearts, and fucking flowers?”

Lana looked shocked then her eyes narrowed and her mouth pinched. “Well, I guess that’s my cue to leave.” She collected her jacket and walked to the door. She stopped and asked. “Are you coming, Chloe?”

Chloe looked unsure. Clark smiled at her and she shook her head. Lana walked out. Clark approached her cupped her cheek. He stage whispered in her ear. “It looks like you get the both of us.”

Chloe looked afraid for a second. “You want me to…both of you?”

Clark whispered against her lips, “At the same time.” 

B-but…?” Chloe stuttered.

Clark dropped any pretence. “Why do you think you’re here?”

Chloe got pink with rage. However before she could speak, Clark cut her off, “I really don’t want to hear it. Just get the fuck out.”

Chloe grabbed her things and rushed out after Lana.

“You’re a real charmer.” Ollie told him.

Clark shook his head. “They were a waste of time and I’ve had enough. I’m going for a swim.”

~*~

Ollie was starting to get concerned. Sometimes Clark’s behaviour was a little too much for Ollie to take. Ollie would be the first to agree he, himself was a little too used to getting his own way even sometimes to the detriment of other people but Clark Luthor sometimes seemed ice cold, like everyone else was a subspecies and not worth his consideration.

In spite of his misgivings, Ollie couldn’t walk away, he was starting to think Clark could do anything and Ollie would stand by his side.

He entered the pool house; Clark was swimming laps, his strokes were graceful and powerful. Ollie stood and watched he realized Clark was swimming in the nude. 

Clark came to a stop in front of him, his arms resting on the pool edge. He smiled up at Ollie. “Are you joining me?”

Ollie shook his head, “I’m not in the mood for swimming.”

Clark suggested, “How about the hot tub then?” 

Ollie agreed. 

Clark pulled himself out of the pool; Ollie watched the water cascade off him. 

My God, he was magnificent.

Clark walked over and started the hot tub, with no embarrassment in his nakedness. Ollie couldn’t remember ever seeing Clark ashamed of anything.

Clark turned to him and gave him a smug look, enjoying Ollie’s eyes on him. Clark stepped down into the tub. Then he sat leaning back with his arms spread along the side, with expectation in his eyes. Ollie realized it was his turn.

Ollie started with his shoes and socks, then his shirt. He saw the hunger for him in Clark’s eyes. Ollie’s semi erect cock jerked and grew. He pulled his jeans off. Clark gave him a salacious smile as he saw Ollie’s boxer shorts tented out. 

As Ollie removed the last item of clothing, Clark got an eyeful; Ollie’s cock was at full attention. As Ollie walked towards the tub, Clark’s hand disappeared into the water and made an upwards sweep. Were they finally going beyond just looking? 

Ollie sank into the water and tried to relax. Clark just kept watching him with a knowing look in his eyes. Ollie decided two could play that game and stared right back. Ollie saw a smile playing around the edges of Clark’s lips. 

“Come here.” Clark ordered but in a normal tone of voice, but with a raspy edge that wasn’t normally there.

Ollie could not refuse him. He crawled forward until they were breathing the same air. Clark took possession of Ollie’s mouth. The kiss was everything Ollie had fantasised about since they had met. 

When Clark slipped his tongue into his mouth this time, Ollie couldn’t hold back the groan. Clark laughed into Ollie’s mouth. Ollie felt a bit self-conscious and tried to pull away, Clark grabbed and pulled him closer and on to his lap, he held Ollie’s head in his hands and just tasted him. 

When Ollie responded by grasping Clark’s tanned broad shoulders and returning the kiss just as hungrily, Clark released his head and explored Ollie’s body with his hands.

“You taste so much better undiluted, without other peoples flavour mixed in.” Clark whispered.

Ollie briefly wondered how strong Clark’s taste buds were but was distracted when Clark moved onto Ollie neck; he could feel the love bite forming and didn’t care.

Clark’s mouth ventured down but he couldn’t reach in this position; Clark just lifted Ollie up until his chest was at Clark’s mouth and then sucked Ollie’s nipples. Ollie closed his eyes and just held on, his fingers carding Clark’s wet hair. “You taste so good.” Clark murmured against Ollie’s chest.

Ollie’s cock was trapped against Clark’s chest and he felt Clark’s cock slide between his ass cheeks. They both moaned at the friction. Ollie never thought he would ever be doing this with another man or that he would be the bottom but he was willing to give Clark anything he wanted. Clark lowered Ollie back down and took his mouth again while he thrust his cock between Ollie’s cheeks again and again. 

They were panting into each other’s mouths. Clark gripped his own cock, and lined up against Ollie entrance and pressed gently. Ollie whimpered into Clark’s mouth. “Yes.”

“You will let me take you?”

“Yes, yes, anything for you.”

Clark smiled. “Let’s go to my bedroom.”

~*~

Ollie opened his eyes slightly, there wasn’t much light in the room. He had no idea what time it was.

He and Clark had gone at it at length, with multiple rounds of sex. The rarely seen servants delivered meals to the room and Clark and Ollie had stayed in bed for what felt like days. The sheets were covered in dried come and sweat. 

Clark was still asleep; he was lying on top of the sheets, arms pillowed under his head.

When Ollie heard the door open, he assumed it was one of the maids; delivering breakfast or supper, he wasn’t sure which.

“You fucking bastard.”

Ollie jerked fully awake when he realized it was Lex. Clark’s eyes fluttered open and in a parody of sweetness, he said, “Hey, Lex.”

Lex didn’t look impressed. “You’re disgusting.” he spat.

Clark rolled over onto his back, so his body was on display. He smiled up at Lex.

“Are you sure you’re not jealous, Lex?”

“Shut your mouth. I’m going to see what Dad thinks of your depravity.”

Clark’s face got serious. “Dad’s here as well?”

“Yes, he actually noticed when his favourite son didn’t come home for the holidays. He tracked you down here; the housekeeper said you had a guest.”

On the last word, Lex sneered at Ollie.

Lex turned and left the room. Clark grabbed a robe and chased after him. Ollie was half-concerned and half-curious. He had never seen Clark look worried before.

Ollie came to a stop outside the room the Luthor’s had gathered in. Lex was in the middle of his tirade.

“…think of your chosen son being a catamite, Dad.”

“What the devil are you talking about, Lex?” Lionel Luthor’s cultured voice demanded.

“The reason Clark didn’t come home to the house in Metropolis, is because he was fucking around with Oliver Queen. I just found them in bed together.”

There was a moment of intense silence and then Lionel Luthor chuckled. “Well, I hope he lived up to his last name, Son.”

Ollie felt stab of annoyance until Clark laughed too. Then the dagger sliced into Ollie’s heart

“Of course, Dad, I know you always taught me, Luthor’s should always gain the upper hand, no matter whatever the cost.”

“That’s my boy.” Lionel remarked with pride in his voice.

“That doesn’t change a thing; he shouldn’t be sleeping with an enemy of the Luthor’s.” Lex complained.

“Lex, I have told you, your emotions are your weakness, Son. Your histrionics will be your downfall. Your brother wants to spread his wild oats, so just let him.” Lionel chided him. 

“But why did it have to be Oliver Queen?” Lex demanded.

Clark spoke up then. “Don’t you get it, Lex.? This is about Oliver Queen getting what he deserves. When we get back to Excelsior, everyone is going to know. Oliver Queen is my bitch.”

“You mean this is all about fucking him over?” Lex asked warily. 

“Why do you think he’s here?”

Ollie had heard that line before.

Lionel Luthor guffawed. “You are definitely my perfect son.” 

Ollie felt sick; he rushed back to the guestroom and started to pack. He had to get out of here. He was devastated. As he stuffed the last of his things into the bag, Clark walked in smiling. “I’ve been looking for you.”

His face got grave when he saw Ollie’s bag. “What are you doing?”

When Ollie blanked him, Ollie found him-self pinned to the bed by his throat. He couldn’t move a muscle. “I said what are you doing?” Clark asked in a steely voice.

“I heard what you said to them, this was a trick so you can go back to Excelsior and humiliate me.”

“No. Ollie. I told them that to get them off my back. – Clark leaned in close – You’re mine now, and I won’t let you go.”

The look in Clark’s eyes equal parts terrified him and excited him. “What about Lionel and Lex?”

“My father has plans for me to rule the world. I want you by my side when it happens and I’m willing to do anything to make sure you are.”

Ollie wanted to think he was joking but Clark looked so serious, he didn’t know what to believe.

Clark released his throat.

Either this was a trick to get him back for bullying Lex or the beginning of a mind-blowing future together. 

Ollie thought about how Clark had been in bed, how passionate he had been, how focused on Ollie he was. Ollie swallowed and made a leap of faith. “I want to be by your side, always.”

Clark smiled down at him and nodded. Then he kissed him. Ollie returned the kiss. Ollie just hoped he had made the right choice.

~*~

Lionel Luthor had made a big show of inviting him for dinner. Ollie had wanted to refuse but with a nod from Clark, Ollie had to accept.

Sitting in the main dining room, surrounded by Luthor’s, Ollie felt like a lamb surrounded by wolves. Lex kept staring at him with hatred in his eyes. When Clark caught Lex’s eye, Lex would get a knowing twinkle in his. Clark was treating him like his boyfriend, but he kept smirking at his dad and brother, as if they were in on his secret. Only Ollie’s belief in Clark’s feelings for him made it bearable. Lionel was holding court and acting friendly. “You know, Son, you have got a great catch with Oliver here, when it’s your turn to rule my empire you will need a queen by your side.” 

The three of them roared with laughter at that. Ollie had to grind his teeth together to stop himself from saying something.

Lionel’s laughter petered out. “Seriously, Oliver, it is always a pleasure meeting a member of your illustrious family. I knew your parents before their tragic demise. Robert and Laura Queen were very fine people, always stood up for what they believed in. I always admired them for that.”

There was peculiarity in Lionel’s voice but Ollie didn’t know what to make of it. 

After the dinner was over, Lionel and Lex departed, with Lionel giving orders that Clark had better be home for the next vacation, the implied ‘or else’ was not spoken however.

~*~

When Ollie and Clark returned to Excelsior, Clark didn’t humiliate him just like he said he wouldn’t. Oliver’s devotion to Clark grew. He started to feel like only Clark and he mattered. 

Geoffrey pulled away from their group and made new friends. Alden stuck around, too stupid to realize that he was nothing more than a court jester, he was there only to amuse them now, as they would provide him with booze sit back and laugh. 

~*~

One day in the deserted locker room; when they were supposed to be getting dressed. Clark pushed Ollie against the lockers and kissed him while they were still naked. Ollie was surprised. They had kept their relationship low-key, Clark always coming to Ollie’s dorm room so they could have sex. They never did anything in public. Ollie realized that the showers were still running, someone was still here. He pulled away. “There’s someone here.”

Clark gave him a devilish smile. “I know.”

He took Ollie’s hand and led him to the showers. They turned the corner to find Dave Richards still showering. Clark grinned at Ollie and then approached Dave. Dave jumped when Clark made contact. Ollie saw Dave sigh in relief when he realised it was Clark. When Clark smiled at him, Dave tried to go to his knees. Ollie felt a stab of jealousy, did Clark still do this with Dave and how often? Clark stopped him. Turned him around until Dave saw Ollie stood there. “You know my friend Ollie, don’t you Dave?” Clark asked him in his ear. Dave nodded. “I want you to show him how good you are with your mouth.”

Ollie could tell Dave wanted to say no but Clark kissed Dave’s cheek and Dave nodded again. Ollie walked forward and Dave knelt down. He took Ollie into his mouth. 

Hmm, he was good, but when you’d had Clark’s lips wrapped around your cock this paled in comparison. Ollie looked at Clark and focused on him. This was about Clark. 

Clark came forward and lifted Dave up, so he was standing on his feet but still bent over. Ollie watched Clark suck on his own fingers and then push them into Dave’s ass. Ollie felt Dave try to scream around his cock. Clark ran a calming hand across Dave’s back and thrust his fingers in and out.

Clark switched on the showers. As the spray covered them, Clark lined up and pushed into Dave. As Dave tried to cry out Ollie pushed himself down his throat. 

Clark and Ollie locked gazes over Dave’s back and started thrusting in time with each other. Dave didn’t matter this was just about them.

Clark held out his hand and Ollie took it, held on until they both came, and then they both pulled out. 

Dave lost his balance and fell over. Clark ran his hand through Dave’s hair.

“You were great; we will have to do this again sometime.”

Then Clark and Ollie left the showers and got dressed.

Ollie felt elated, together Ollie Queen and Clark Luthor were unstoppable. 

That inconceivable future was looking very possible. Ollie Queen was ready for it.

The end


End file.
